


A Lesson In How To Be Better

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sex Toys, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BradxWalt drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Brad watches as Walt gets fucked by a sex machine._

Walt’s ass was high, flushed pink with exertion, as the fucking machine pounded into him at a truly impressive pace.

“More,” Walt panted; the word came out stuttering with the rhythm of the dildo, like it was fucking all the way up to the back of his throat.

Brad palmed himself through his jeans and turned the dial from 5 to 7. Walt immediately cried out with pleasure, his hands gripping the edges of the table he was kneeling on and his cheek plastered to the surface. His eyes were squeezed shut hard and he was biting his lips to keep the moans in.

Drips of precome were getting milked out of him and they splattered over the table; Brad took out his cock and started stroking.


	2. Chapter 2

_pepperpottsishbic asked: daddy!kink blow job with dirty talk_

Walt came in to the garage after mowing the grass tanned, shirtless, and in some shorts left over from his sophomore year on the basketball team… the last time he’d been anywhere near being the tall one in his class.  

He pulled off his baseball cap and looked up at Brad with a cocky little smile plastered across his face.  “Finished the chores, Daddy.  Can I get my allowance now?  I’ve been really good today.”

Brad pulled Walt close, laying a kiss on Walt’s pink mouth and then pressing him down to his knees before freeing his dick from his jeans and rubbing the head across his boy’s eager-to-please mouth.

Walt groaned as Brad slipped inside, pushing into the fleshy warmth of his cheek as Walt’s blue eyes gazed up at him twinkling.  

Walt pulled off with a slurp.  “Then again,” he said, licking a stripe up the underside of Brad’s cock. “Maybe I need you to teach me a lesson about how to be better,” but Brad didn’t know how this could possible get more perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Brad finally gets to fuck Walt but he’s too excited and he came too fast then Walt teases him about it._

Brad shuddered against the front of Walt’s shoulder and he came hard and way too goddamn soon; his blush rocketed down from his cheeks to his neck and chest.

Walt froze, and then he laughed, tightening his arms and legs around Brad, not letting him retreat. “I know I am fucking hot, but Jesus Christ, Sergeant.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Brad mumbled into the side of Walt’s neck, but he didn’t run despite it being his first instinct in this case.

“I can pretend to be your Drill Instructor and we can do a little ass fucking boot camp, seeing as you need a little time in the PCP,” Walt snickered and wiggled his ass against Brad softening but still sensitive dick.

“What’s it going to take to shut you up? This?” Brad asked, sliding two fingers into Walt’s ass and pumping them hard.

****

_ PCP = Physical Conditioning Platoon, a platoon within boot camp for recruits who have failed the physical fitness test _


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Sex toys, self fingering, self masturbating. Brad is being tied up on the bed while Walt putting on a show for him._

Brad breathed slowly through his nose, trying to maintain some self-control as Walt did his best to shatter it.  Walt had fucked his fingers in across Brad’s tongue and then used the saliva to warm his hole up with swirling touches around the already reddening rim; Brad had sucked down a throatful of his own spit to keep from choking, his mouth watering at the sight.  Walt flipped, facing Brad’s feet to give him a better look as the tip of the plug breached his ass little by little, every one of Walt’s stuttered, pleased exhales sweeping along the tense, throbbing, unattended length of Brad’s cock.  He pushed it inside with a satisfied hiss, stretching himself around the widest portion until his ass swallowed it in a swift motion to the constriction; Brad wanted to pull it out and shove his tongue inside instead, to let Walt ride his face until he was wide open and ready to take Brad’s dick in a single, hard thrust.

“Enjoying the show?”  Walt asked, laughing at Brad’s frustrated grunt before reaching between them to push his cock downward in a slow, teasing stroke that left a cooling streak of precum on Brad’s abs.


	5. Chapter 5

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Brad is away, and Walt is lonely. It’s not cheating if you’re doing it with a dildo. And surprisingly, Brad gets turned on watching Walt doing it via webcam._

England didn’t deserve Brad Colbert, not considering how many sleepless nights his exchange to the Royal Marines was giving Walt; the Atlantic Ocean was the world’s largest cockblock, and Walt seriously needed to get laid.

“Since you’re not here, I had to get creative,” Walt said when Brad logged on; he waggled the dildo in front of the webcam and smiled.

“Jesus fuck, Walt, give a guy some warning,” Brad said, but Walt just licked the length of it in response. “Walt—” The warning in Brad’s voice was clear: put on the show of your life or put that motherfucking thing away.

Walt chose the former, kneeling on their bed and sitting back on the poor substitute for Brad, though his ass and dick seemed to like it just fine. Walt saw Brad’s nostrils flare before he readjusted the camera so Walt could watch him jerk off… considering Brad’s exchange was for another four months, this was at least going to be a workable solution.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: daddykink Walt hasn’t been eating an awful lot lately. Brad needs to fix that._

“I told you that you need to eat more,” Brad said; he was using the voice, and Walt immediately sat down on Brad’s knee. “You’re getting too skinny.” Brad’s hands spread across Walt’s bonier-than-usual ribs and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Within 10 minutes, Brad was stroking Walt’s hair and feeding him a jam sandwich with the crust cut off. Walt looked up at him through his lashes, and his mouth tasted sweet when Brad kissed him again.

“What do you say?” Brad asked, voice between teasing and training.

“Can I show you ‘thank you’ instead of saying it?” Walt asked, smiling softly and reaching for Brad’s belt. “…Daddy?”


	7. Chapter 7

_thebearrrjew asked: it’s their first time together, and Walt is extremely ticklish._

Walt squirmed and Brad smirked. What was first an accident resulting from Brad’s tentative touch became deliberate tickling, sending Walt into convulsions of laughter at the brush of Brad’s fingers along his ribs. The sound of Walt’s gasping breaths and the tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes while he laughed, swatting at Brad’s hands, lifted off that final weight from the both of them after the shit that went down at the roadblock; Brad’s dick hardened as he laid his weight on Walt and twisted his fists against Walt’s neck to get that ticklish spot.

Walt was panting, exhausted, and pliable under Brad’s smoothing strokes now, still giggling as Brad kissed slowly along his neck. He gasped when Brad said, “I want to fuck you.”


	8. Chapter 8

_farewellmyking asked: Domestic_

They’d been cleaning the house all day; all of this because Walt’s parents were coming to meet Brad finally. Brad found Walt in the bedroom, the mattress bare and a new sheet in his hands. They snapped the sheet between them and let it drift to the bed slowly; as it fell, Brad saw that glint of mischief in Walt’s eyes that he knew so well. It was definitely time for a break from cleaning.

Walt shoved the sheet to the floor unceremoniously and crawled across the mattress, pushing Brad’s sweatpants to his thighs and taking Brad’s soft dick in his mouth. The arch of Walt’s back, his ass high and his t-shirt slipping up toward his shoulders, made warmth settle into Brad’s body, because Walt was his and this house was theirs and, oh fuck, Walt is really good at that.


	9. Chapter 9

_beaumontinvestigations asked: One day, Brad suddenly wants Walt to fuck him. Walt’s first time topping Brad._

Walt knew it wasn’t like Brad was going to give up all the control, he just wanted his ass fucked. Right? I mean, it’s not like Walt didn’t know how awesome it was to get fucked — especially by Brad fucking Colbert — but that also meant he was having a little bit of performance anxiety here listening to Brad tell him how this was going to happen. So what if Walt spent a little more time than strictly necessary getting Brad ready with his tongue? So what if he wore a cockring so he wouldn’t come in like three seconds because he had his dick balls deep in Brad fucking Colbert’s ass? Plus, it was pretty much awesome to have the Iceman coming apart underneath _him_ for once so Walt wanted to savor this.


	10. Chapter 10

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Walt likes to top from the bottom. A plus if Walt is talking dirty and Brad is being submissive._

“Yeah, that’s it.  Watch my ass go down on your dick.  You think you got a nice dick?  Yeah?  Well then make me come with it.”  

Walt leaned back and thrust down on Brad, his thigh muscles working hard, sweat beading on his forehead, and a pink flush running down his chest like a sunburn.  Brad followed Walt’s order, forcing his hips up hard with every one of Walt’s downstrokes, burying himself to the hilt.

“Shit,” Walt whined, his face screwing up into something that looked almost like anger.  “Harder.  Fuck that ass harder, Colbert.  Give it to me,” he chanted over and over to the rhythm of their skin slapping together.  His guttural groan built as he neared his orgasm, using Brad’s dick to milk it out of himself with a shudder.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: daddy kink! On the couch, Walt sits on Brad’s lap with Brad’s finger lazily opening him up while watching football on TV._

Walt clung to Brad, panting while his finger slowly pushed into him, pausing for agonizingly long moments at his entrance while he watched the game with Walt clinging to him, desperate for every excited clench of Brad’s muscles when a good play flashed across the screen.  Walt silently begged for the commercial breaks when his daddy would push deeper and faster, his calloused, blunt finger opening him up until he frotted against his shirt, eager to come.  Once, when there was a touchdown, Brad’s finger fucked deep, and Walt bore down on it, hands scrabbling on Daddy’s back and lungs ceasing to function as the pleasure raced through him.  But then the slow, intermittent penetration was back, and Walt felt like he’d melt with the agony of waiting another quarter, his ass burning, begging for something more, for something that truly stretched him.  

“Good boy,” Brad whispered absently, half at Walt and half at the quarterback on tv, and he pushed a second finger in alongside the first; Walt’s hips move involuntarily, leaning back for more of his daddy’s touch, trying to wait, trying so hard. **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Walt gets aggressive when Brad denies him. Brad loves it._

Brad could feel Walt’s horndog interest when he came into the garage; he didn’t even have to turn around to feel Walt sidling up into his air, his heat-seeking hard-on taking the place of any small talk. 

Brad ignored him for now, tightening the bolt on his motorcycle’s carburetor and letting Walt simmer in his own juices; he shrugged off the hand that petted down his bicep and pretended he didn’t feel the brush of Walt’s tongue when he tasted the sweat at the center of Brad’s bare back.

Then it happened, just like Brad knew it was going to, just like he’d been baiting: Walt’s shoved his bulge hard against Brad’s ass and a whining growl rose out of him.

“Don’t fuckin’ ignore me,” Walt rasped, lust heavy in his voice; he flipped Brad around, shoving him hard against the tool bench and rubbing against him. His tongue was in Brad’s mouth, silencing his laugh, and his calloused hand was in Brad’s shorts, desperate to jerk him off hard and fast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beaumontinvestigations asked: I want you to write a daddy kink Brad/Walt because obviously the world needs more of that.

”Choke up.  Higher.  Like that,” Brad said.

Didn’t matter that he was talking about Walt’s grip on a fly fishing rod.  Only thing that mattered was him sloshing over in his waders and adjusting Walt’s hands until they were right.  It took a huge effort for Walt not to adjust  _himself_  when Brad took up a spot in the stream at Walt’s six.  Brad would see… and Walt really wanted to do this right.

****

"You ever switched out a carburetor?  The one in my pick-up is basically shot," Walt said, pointing at it with a swing of his beer bottle.  

"Nope, but I bet we could figure it out together."

Brad flipped one of Walt’s filets in the frying pan and made a low sound of approval.

Walt’s cheeks warmed.  Probably the beer.

****

Brad reached over Walt’s back and put some additional leverage on the wrench.  His hands were huge and Walt almost lost track of what they were doing here under the hood, surrounded by the smell of grease and sweat.  

After dinner last night, Walt pretty quickly figured out that it wasn’t the beer that made his face hot.  The minute he got home and in the shower, his hand was on his dick.   _Choke up._ Imagining the feel of Brad’s hands on top of his sent him to a quick, sort of guilty-feeling orgasm.

The wrench clanged against the engine housing when the bolt suddenly loosened.  Walt grunted in surprised pain when his knuckles raked across the metal.

"You all right?  Let me see," Brad said, turning Walt around with a steady grip on his hips and a concerned look lining his face.  He leaned in close, not quite resting his weight on Walt but good as.  Hell if Walt didn’t feel better just from that.

Walt cleared his throat.  ”I’ll be fine.”

Brad replied with an eyebrow raise that said he knew better.  He pulled a little at the skin at the back of Walt’s hand with his thumb, and a bead of blood ran down the side of Walt’s knuckle.

"Let’s go."  He tugged Walt along by the collar of his shirt to the garage door, and then shoved him inside, down the hall to the bathroom.  

The edge of the tub was cold under Walt’s thin shorts as Brad tended to his hand in his lap.  It was amazing to watch him work, long fingers gentle when they needed to be.  Kind of surreal to think about how most of the hours Walt had spent with this man were with both of their hands holding firearms.  Guess Brad was gentle with that too, though.  

Walt tried to memorize every brush of Brad’s hands against his shorts.  Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, he’d be able to tell if it was deliberate like he wanted it to be.

"There," Brad said.  He ruffled Walt’s hair from where he was crouched in front of the tub.  "Feel better?"

"Mostly."

Brad scratched his fingers through Walt’s hair again.  ”Mostly?  How about now?”  He brought Walt’s bandaged hand to his mouth and kissed it.  

"Shit," Walt gasped.  "Um, yeah, better."

"Anywhere else hurt?"  Brad’s look turned ravenous.

"Probably."  His cheeks flamed.

"How about we get you out of that greasy shirt and take a look?"

Walt felt the crack in his voice before he heard it.  ”I ain’t done this before.”  It came out quiet and nervous. 

Brad swept his hands firmly up Walt’s sides when Walt pulled off his shirt.  The shiver that ran through him felt like it was going to shake him off onto the floor.  Brad held him until it subsided.

"I’ll show you everything you need to know."


End file.
